Percy and Oliver Discover FanFiction!
by Padfoot2007
Summary: Exactly what the title suggests. With some Percy/Oliver love at the end. ;)


**Author's Notes: It's been a while since I have written a Percy/Oliver pairing. And this just randomly popped into my head. I've been wondering for a while what Oliver and Percy would think if they saw the fan fictions about themselves. So, here it is. This will be their reactions. But first, some things that you need to know:**

* * *

**Established Percy/Oliver couple. **

* * *

**M rated for the last portion.**

* * *

**I do not know whether or not any of these fanfics are really on here or not. So, if I accidentally use one that sounds similar, I apologize.**

* * *

**There is no established time frame. You can use your imaginations as to when this was. ;)**

* * *

**And, lastly…**

* * *

**Flames will be ignored. Constructive criticism is accepted.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not do this for a living. All of these characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I am just playing with them.**

* * *

"I cannot believe that your dad has so many Muggle contraptions," exclaimed Oliver. His eyes roamed over the mountains of Muggle gadgets in wonder.

"He collects them," explained Percy, looking slightly embarrassed.

Percy had not planned for this to happen. He had invited his boyfriend over to spend some time together. Looking through Mister Weasley's Muggle artifacts collection was not on the agenda. But Oliver's curiosity had gotten the better of him. As much as Percy had tried to divert Oliver's attention, nothing had worked. Sighing resolutely, Percy had followed Oliver into the little barn where his father kept his toys.

"Hey, look at this, Perce," declared Oliver, waving to his boyfriend.

Percy walked over to where his boyfriend was standing. He was wondering what he had found. Percy saw that Oliver was holding what looked like a very thin briefcase. Except that it did not have a handle.

"What do you think that this is?" questioned Oliver, holding the contraption out to Percy.

Now that he was able to get a closer look at it, Percy saw what it was. The contraption was what Muggles referred to as a computer. His dad had explained its' uses to him a while back over dinner. But Percy only vaguely remembered half of what his dad had told him.

"It is a computer," said Percy, sounding uninterested.

"What does it do?" inquired Oliver, obviously intrigued.

"Muggles use it to browse something called the internet mostly," explained Percy.

"Really? Do you think that we could browse the internet?" questioned Oliver, giddy with excitement.

Percy studied the look on Oliver's face. In all of the years that he had known Oliver Wood, Percy had only seen him get this excited over one thing. And that was Quidditch. Percy enjoyed seeing this new side of Oliver. He was so handsome when he looked like this. That look made Percy want to snog his brains out. But Percy would never act so inappropriately, and therefore restrained himself.

"Yeah, I do not see why not," replied Percy, grinning.

* * *

They found the old couch that Percy's dad kept in there, and took a seat on it. Oliver opened the lid of the laptop. Percy pressed the power button to turn the laptop on. The laptop screen glowed brightly, bathing them in a pale light. Percy opened the web browser.

"I'm going to type in a web address," stated Percy.

"What's a web address?" asked Oliver, curious.  
Percy looked at him. "This is why I wanted you to take Muggle Studies," he sighed.

"You're such a prat sometimes," said Oliver, shaking his head. "How do your siblings put up with you?"

"I think that the better question is, how do I put up with them," retorted Percy, cracking a grin.

Oliver grinned. "Touche."

Still smiling, Percy entered the address. The computer uploaded the site. Percy's grin faded. He was now staring in shock at the computer screen.

"What is it?" asked Oliver, looking at his boyfriend's stunned expression.

"There are stories on here about people that we know," gasped Percy. "Look, this one is about us."

Oliver looked to where Percy was pointing. Sure enough, there was a multi-chaptered story about the two of them. Both boys looked at each other in confusion. How on Earth did the Muggles know about their world?

"Let's read it," declared Oliver, clicking onto the story with the mouse.

Both boys sat in silence as they read the story. It was scarily accurate. The author even knew exactly what the Gryffindor Dormitory that the two shared looked like. Many of the rendezvous that Percy and Oliver had experienced in there had actually happened. It was starting to make Percy very uncomfortable.

"Can we read another one?" asked Percy, looking green. "This one is a little too real for my tastes. It is creepy."

"Sure," answered Oliver. Gryffindor or not, it was a little unnerving to read something that was so close to reality.

* * *

The next one that they read had Oliver laughing. Percy pursed his lips at the screen and glared. The author was obviously very removed from reality, Percy thought.

"They made you act so girly in that one," chuckled Oliver, clutching his sides. "The way that you pranced over to me in a dress was hilarious."

"I don't know where they got that idea," said Percy, stiffly. "I would never prance, dress or no dress."

Percy chose the next one. It was his turn to laugh. In the story, Oliver was a veela who had chosen Percy for his mate. They even had a kid together.

"That isn't how being a veela works," muttered Oliver, shaking his head in disgust. He then mumbled something under his breath that sounded like Muggles. "Let's go to the next one."

The tales grew even more ridiculous. There were a few that neither boy could read because the bad spelling and grammar made it too difficult. Some of the stories involved secret rituals, prophecies, and more creatures. The creature ones were the most fun to read. It was interesting to Oliver and Percy what sort of creatures they became in the stories. One of the stories even had a neglected Percy that Oliver rescued. That story made both boys very sad. Oliver knew what kind of home life that Percy had. Despite the fact that Percy was not like his other family members, Oliver knew that the Weasleys loved Percy very much. Even if they had a funny way of showing it.

When they reached the end of the stories, Percy closed the laptop. He gazed out of the window. The sun was starting to set. They had spent the entire afternoon in the barn.

"Come on," said Percy, getting up. "My mum should have supper ready soon."

"But I want to spend some more time with you," said Oliver, looking at his boyfriend.

"What do you call this?" asked Percy, turning his gaze to his boyfriend.

"This doesn't count," replied Oliver, smirking. "We barely interacted."

* * *

Percy smirked back. He knew that look. Oliver was grinning mischievously at him. Percy climbed back onto the couch. This time, however, he was straddling Oliver's lap. Percy could feel Oliver's erection straining against him. Oliver leaned forward and smashed his lips against Percy's. Percy did not hesitate to allow Oliver's tongue access. Percy's eyes fluttered as Oliver's tongue caressed his own.

It was by no means the first time that this had happened, but Percy's reaction was always the same. He loved Oliver very much, and had pined for him for a long time. Percy never imagined that Oliver would feel the same way about him. Until a few years ago, that is.

Percy started pushing Oliver's pants down. He felt a tug on his trousers as Oliver did the same. Soon, the two were in nothing more than their underwear. Percy sat back onto Oliver's lap. He admired Oliver's toned, strong body. The muscles acquired from tedious Quidditch training had left Oliver quite fit. It was a rather delicious sight to behold.

Oliver gazed at Percy. His eyes roamed over Percy's creamy, white skin. He knew that Percy did not think that he was handsome. Oliver strongly disagreed with him. He loved every inch of Percy. He did not have a whole lot of muscle, but that was okay. Oliver was not into the muscle types.

"Why do you always do that?" questioned Percy, frowning at his boyfriend.

"Do what?" replied Oliver, confused.

"Look at me like I am the most handsomest man ever," answered Percy. "You know that I am not."

"To me, you are," responded Oliver, placing butterfly kisses on his chest. "And we are not leaving here until you know it."

"We will be here a long time then," retorted Percy.

Oliver chuckled. "Fine by me."

Oliver entered Percy at that moment. His eyes rolled to the back of his head. Oliver was enjoying the feeling of Percy's tight channel. Percy leaned forward and kissed Oliver. The sounds of slapping skin and moans filled the barn. When they came, Oliver and Percy climaxed together. Once they were all cleaned up and clothing was put back on, Oliver and Percy cuddled on the couch. Percy rested his head against Oliver's broad chest. Their scent lingered in the air, but it didn't matter. Oliver played with a lock of Percy's scarlet hair. He smiled at his lover.

"Now do you believe me," Oliver questioned.

"Yes, you have been rather convincing," replied Percy.

They kissed chastely on the lips. The two boys stayed in their positions for a few more minutes. Once their stomach began growling, they knew that their time was up. Oliver held Percy's hand as they made their way to the kitchen. They had worked up quite an appetite.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Please review and let me know, ok?**


End file.
